HE Grenade
HE grenades are a type of grenade available in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview Players can hold one grenade at a time in the Counter-Strike games, excluding Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes, where they may hold three. When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Advantages *High damage *Wide damage area (useful to damage enemies that move in groups or to clear rooms) Disadvantages *Creates attention *Easily avoidable *Noisy Tactics *HE grenades typically do about 1-92 points of damage to unarmored opponents at the point of explosion and 1-50 points of damage to armored opponents. Great for softening enemies, finishing off wounded or scaring ambushers. A much frowned-upon tactic called "grenade spamming" is to stand in a buy zone and throw grenades at any place the enemy may come from, then buy a new grenade and throw it again. The result is a rain of grenades that doesn't stop until the player runs out of money to buy the grenades, or the buy time ends. When friendly-fire is off, the grenade can still injure or kill you if mis-thrown, but it won't injure your teammates. *A great way to effectively use a HE grenade is to keep it until after a few people have been killed. By this time, enemies will be settling into camping spots and will have taken some damage. Toss a grenade at a known camping spot, and you'll usually either kill or flush out and damage a target. *HE grenades are also useful if an enemy uses a smoke grenade at the start of the round. Since most enemies go through the smoke, toss a HE grenade so that you'll damage some enemies, making it easier for your teammates to pick them off as they come through. *This weapon can be devastating if thrown at a large group at the start of a map, preferably if the group is in a tight area. If you get lucky, you can take down up to four people with one grenade. *If you are out in the open and you are seen, use an HE grenade to distract the enemies and run. Counter-tactics *If you witness an enemy wielding this grenade, eliminate them. *If the grenade is thrown your way, run or hide. When running, switch to your knife, since it allows you to move much quicker. Achievements Kill Gallery Counter-Strike Image:Hegren_16.png|Viewmodel. File:V_hegrenade_shield.png|Ditto, with shield. File:W_hegrenade.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Hegrenadehud.png|Purchase icon. File:Hegrenade_hud.png|HUD icon. File:Hegrenade_kill_icon.png|Kill icon. Condition Zero Image:hegren_cz.png|Viewmodel. File:V_hegrenade_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with shield. File:W_hegrenade_cz.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Hegrenade_hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:Hegrenade_hud.png|HUD icon. File:Hegrenade_kill_icon.png|Kill icon. Deleted Scenes File:Hegrenade_ds_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:Hegrenade_ds_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. Counter-Strike: Source Image:He_s.png|Viewmodel. File:W_hegrenade_source.png|Worldmodel. File:Hegrenade_hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:Hegrenade_hud_source.png|HUD icon. File:Hegrenade_kill_icon_source.png|Kill icon. Trivia *The Counter-Strike: Source grenade is a M26/M61 grenade, which is a fragmentation grenade, rather than an HE grenade. *The Pipe Bomb in Left 4 Dead is based off of this weapon. It uses the same explosion and bounce sound files. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the HE grenade flies much farther than the original grenade, which makes it much easier to use. It also does more damage, but its explosion cannot go through walls. *The HE Grenade Expert achievement uses the purchase icon which is the original Counter-Strike HE grenade, while the other achievements use a M26/M61 frag grenade for their icon. See Also *Flashbang *Smoke grenade External links *HE grenade at Wikipedia Category:Grenades Category:Equipment